The need to collect operational information on mobile vehicles and to secure such vehicles against unauthorized use is well known. Recommended vehicular maintenance procedures are typically tied to vehicular use. The more a vehicle is used the more frequently the vehicle must be serviced.
Vehicle use is typically measured in terms of one of two parameters (miles or operating hours) providing indicia of usage. If the vehicle is a highway vehicle, then use is typically measured in terms of miles driven. If the vehicle is a lift truck or heavy equipment, then use is typically measured in hours of operation.
In small organizations where a single operator is assigned to a vehicle, the problem of vehicle maintenance may be trivial. The single operator assigned to the vehicle is made responsible for determining the need for maintenance and the obligation of reporting such requirements to a maintenance support staff. The operator is typically given a maintenance schedule (typically supplied by the vehicle manufacturer) and is assigned the responsibility of determining when the level of usage meets certain maintenance criteria. The operator typically possesses the only key to the vehicle, preventing use by others.
In somewhat larger organizations where more than one operator is assigned to a vehicle, one of the operators may be assigned the same responsibility. In such organizations, records of maintenance may even stay, and be stored, within the vehicle.
In still larger organizations, many operators may use a given vehicle within a given time period without any one operator being assigned to any given vehicle. A key allowing access to the vehicle may be left with the vehicle continuously.
In such organizations, central record-keeping (e.g., computer based) may become necessary to keep track of the need for vehicular maintenance. Where central record keeping is used, it becomes necessary for a designated person (i.e., a clerk) to remotely collect information from each vehicle for entry into the central record. Often the clerk will be assigned the responsibility of inspecting the vehicles and recording a reading of a vehicle hour meter (Hobbes meter) or odometer during an idle period at night or during a weekend. The scheduling of maintenance is then performed based upon the observations of the clerk or upon comparison of the recorded indicia of use with manufacturer supplied maintenance recommendations.
The effectiveness of a successful vehicle maintenance program is dependant upon reliable monitoring of the vehicle indicia of use and in security of use. Reliable monitoring of vehicle usage, on the other hand, is dependent upon ready access to the vehicles. In some organizations, mobile vehicles are constantly in use, seven days a week. Further, the vehicles may not be stored in a common location or other organizations may borrow vehicles for short or extended periods. Even where ready access is available, errors often occur in recording data by a maintenance clerk. Unauthorized users may subject the vehicles to unusual or improper operating conditions. Because of the importance of vehicular maintenance, a need exists for a better method of collecting information on vehicle usage and preventing unauthorized use.